Angle on the Outside, Monster on the Inside
by Sora-Sempai21
Summary: Ren Tomicka, a not so average human being. she holds a little secret. Will Edward and Alphones help this troubled teen and crack the code on this girl?
1. Notes!

Note from Sora-Chan

Okay sooo my first story I'm having a little bit of writer's block….and when I mean a little I mean A HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK THAT IN ANNOYING ME TO NO END!...So till I get over it I'll let you read this story that I had made a while back when I was bored and I started obsessing over fma…so enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A Forgotten Friend

'Running into nothingness.  
You feel lonely, but it's good to be alone  
You can think, dream, be alone.  
So keep running.  
Let your feet guide you.  
Don't stop until you have reached your destination.  
Don't stop  
don't stop'

I remember that poem from my mother. I never really knew what it meant, but it seemed important to her, so it was important to me. I live in the city close to central. I was always curious about it. My mother wanted me to join so that I wouldn't be homeless, but I was scared to do it, so I live on the streets. I specialize in two types of alchemy. Blood and plant. The rarest yet darkest of alchemy. Blood lets you control your enemy plant lets your surroundings become your weapon. I'm like a puppet alchemist. And this is my story.

It was the 3rd month on the 26 of that month and the time was around noon. I was on the streets with my guitar in the park. It was full of people so I went to the fountain where two lovers were. I began to play and the girl looked at the boy as if he had planned it. I began to play "Je N' ai Pas De Mots" and I sang it as well. I smiled as I sang and played. People started to gather and I was happy. This is when I'm at my happiest. People say to me before I leave that I have a wonderful voice. I say thank you and leave out of sight. I looked up from my guitar and saw people smiling at me as I finished the last words everyone clapped. I dipped my head and pick up the money thrown at me and I leave. I replay the song over and over again and I see couples and see how happy they were. Could I ever find happiness?

I pull out a doll from my pocket that a boy gave to me when I was 11 years old. I don't want just anybody there was only one person that showed me kindness before I left them. I couldn't help but tear up and I kept walking.

I walked for a good hour, more or less, and it rained. I put my trench coat over my guitar. I went to my house and shivered and went to the fireplace and made a fire. I couldn't help but think about the boy.

-flashback-

Ren sat on the edge of the road in dreaded and ripped up clothes. She looked as people passed her. She cried and buried her face in her legs. She looked at her hands, but then remembered that her right hand was chopped off.

"Why are you crying?" A boy said. Ren looked up and saw a blond boy with golden eyes and another boy with a suit of armor on. She could tell it was hollow. She didn't say anything and shook her head. She hid her hand that was cut off from the two's sight.

"I'm Ed. This is my brother Al."

"Hello." The boy called Al said. Ren opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Not much of a talker huh?" The boy named Ed said. Ren looked at Ed and smiled. Ed blushed and smiled back. "I-" Ren began to say "I-I'm Ren." She said. Al looked at Ed and Ed looked back "She can talk." Al said

"Her voice is beautiful." Ed said silently.

They took Ren home and fed her and let her stay. Winry became fast friends with her. Ed, Al, and Winry gave Ren a doll so that she could remember her. It was a happy time for her, but she left. 'I can't get attached to these people. I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Edward.' She thought and left the house.

-end of flashback-

I feel asleep replaying the mistake and what kind of life I would have had if I would have stayed. But that was over I can't turn back time. Why am I so stubborn?

-Time skip-

I woke up the next day. I walked outside and saw a note. It read...

'Dear girl,  
I saw you singing with my brother. You sounded nice and I never got a chance to tell you that it meant something. I want to meet you again. Please come to Central and ask for Fullmetal. They'll know what you're asking for.

From The Fullmetal Alchemist'

I sighed and looked at the building. 'Central huh. Should I go?' I thought to myself. I argued with myself for a good 20 min. Then I decided to go.

I made it there and a woman at a desk looked at me "what do you need?" She asked and glanced at me then back to the computer.

"I'm looking for someone by the name of the Fullmetal alchemist." I said silently but loud enough for have her hear me. She looked at me as if I was speaking in a different language. She wrote down the address of the room they were in "he is expecting you." She said and went back to work. I nod my head twice and left down the hall.

I swore I made 201 mistakes. No make those 202 mistakes now. This place is built like a maze. Thank the almighty I made it to the room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Brother is that her?" Said someone, that sounded awfully familiar.

"I don't know Al." Said another person.

'Wait did he say Al. Then that would mean-' before I could finish my thought a boy with familiar blond hair and gold eyes opened the door. The memories flowed back in my head. I couldn't believe it was Ed and Al.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A not wanted dream

"Hey Al it is her. Please come in." Ed said and I walked in nervously. I couldn't believe it. I was in a room with two people I have met around 4 years ago.

Ed closed the door. I got a bit scared really. Still I kept a calm tone "so what did you need Fullmetal?" I said looking at Al. I knew who was Fullmetal, but I didn't want them to have any clue that they know me. Ed fell to the ground and Al waved his arms in the air "No no no I'm not Fullmetal, you must be wanting my older brother Edward." He said and pointed at Ed. I tried to say something and finally "That pipsqueak is the Fullmetal alchemist." I know it was harsh but it was all I could think of. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIGGITE FLEA SIZED TOO LITTLE FOR HIS OWN GOOD!" He yelled at me. I couldn't help but smile at him the same smile I gave to him when we met. He blushed and looked surprised. "Do we know you? You look familiar?"

"You must be mistaken. I would recall meeting a kid with an automail arm and leg and a guy in a suit of armor." I said and he stood defeated. I smiled and Al just looked at my pocket and saw my doll out of my pocket and I stuffed it back in before he fully looked at it.

"Look I have to go. I have other things to do than stay here"

"No wait. I'm sorry but what's your name?" Ed asked grabbing my wrist. I blushed and stopped. Maybe he doesn't remember my name. He would have asked if my name was Ren already or Al. Was I right? "It's... Ren." I said silently and ran out not stopping for anyone even though I am lost as ever. I just came to a room and jumped out a window.

I felt wind in my face. It felt good to be out of that building. I used my plant alchemy so that it would bring me down safely, but that back fired. I felt a sudden jolt of pain on my neck. I looked and it was bleeding and it had a dart in it. Dark walls around my eyes came around and I saw figures. Was it Ed's and Al's? No these didn't belong to humans.

-dream-

I ran and ran. The poem replying in my head. Until I came up to a door. It wasn't a normal door. It was the gate to the other world. I walked to it and it opened. I saw my mother, father, and my brother standing there. They extended their hands and looked like they had no expression. I stepped back and I feel into a hole into darkness. I kept falling and fell into a pool of water, no blood. I began to freak out and saw the top was frozen and I saw Ed on top. I looked at him with eyes of fear and he gave me a smirk and lipped 'helpless' and left. I yelled and broke the ice and then I was somewhere else.

It was in a field full of grass. It swayed but no wind was felt. I saw at the other end two people not anyone I have ever seen. I walked to them but they seem to be farther away so I ran. I kept yelling "wait wait please come back!" But they looked like they were only moving farther and farther away from me with each step.

I ran into the light but this wasn't a dream. I felt someone hug me close and it was...Winry! I looked up at her and she smiled down at me "hello Ren. It's good to see you again. Hey that rhymed." She said and laughed a little. I felt tears and I held her closer knowing this person won't leave. "Shhh it's ok Ren. You had quite the nightmare. Once I was called here for a check on Ed and Al I heard yelling. I found you in a room with the two and a doctor. You were bleeding and the doctor was stitching you up, you began to relax. I told them to sleep and that I would watch you." She said and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back and nod my head. I felt the pain travel up my neck and to my head.

"It's good to see you Winry. I thought I would never see you again."

"It's ok Ren. Nothing bad is going to happen to you now." She said and held my head close. I flinched but relaxed. What was happening to me?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Finding a teacher.

I was up the next day. Before anyone and I had to leave. No way am I being mixed up in this. I opened the door (because I finally learned the area in this building), but found myself face to face with Ed with his arms crossed "And where do you think you're going Ren?"

"I'm going to leave. I have no intentions on staying. Nor do I any business here."

"Well bad luck for you Ren. You have to stay here. Under the protection of me and Al."

"Please I can take care of myself. I was just caught off guard. I just need to be more on my guard this time that's all."

"What you need is a teacher. You need to know more about alchemy."

"Who made you boss of me you little rat."

"HEY LOOK HOW'S TALKING YOU SMALL MOUSE!"

"You really think that annoys me. I love being short it gives you tons of advantages. Like now." I said and glanced my eyes down and back at him. He followed my eyes and blushed like crazy. I laughed and turned around and left down the hall. "Now if you excuse me I'm off home." I stopped walking when I said those words. I had a broken smile on my face and spoke. "Then again what is home? It seems almost like a foreign word if you think about it. Do you know what I'm saying Ed?"

"I know the feeling. Me and Al had to burn our house so we don't have to remember the mistake that we did." He said in a voice that sounded hurt and frustrated. He clutched his hands and looked down so that his bangs covered his eyes. I felt sorry. I walked up to him and lifted his chin and had him look at me. His eyes were also full of hurt and frustration. I sat him on a bench and sat next to him. He looked back down but I made him look at me again. I looked at him with warmth and kindness in my eyes and a sweet bright smile across my face. I pulled him in a hug. He hugged back.

Winry came out and saw us. Ed was asleep on my lap. I told her to be silent and for us to switch out. She agreed and in one quick motion we switched. "Winry I'm going to find a teacher. Make sure Ed and Al stay out of trouble."

"You can trust me." Winry said and smiled and stroked Ed's hair. I left feeling a hint of jealousy. I shouldn't though. Ed likes Winry and Winry likes him back. I shouldn't get in the middle. Nor should I have feelings for him. I have to only look out for me and not anyone else.

I left for the earliest train to rush valley. I know people there and one person in particular. Her name was Izumi. (Yes the same teacher Ed and Al has) I have heard rumors when I came here to seek shelter. I was four when I came here.

I walked little ways and hitch hiked on wagons and made it to Izumi sensei's house. It was a small house and I knocked on the door.

"Hello." A tall man said and looked at me with kind eyes.

"Hi is Izumi in?"

"She's sick."

"No no I'm fine. Who is it? Don't tell me it's that pipsqueak and his brother?" Said a woman with black hair tied in a ponytail. Her eyes black. I waved "nope just me. You gave me an offer to teach me more about alchemy. I want to take you up on that offer." I said and bowed my head and looked at her with seriousness in my eyes and voice. "Determined aren't you?"

"Yes. Please sensei; teach me."

"Hmmm. You must prove your worth."

"How?" I asked tilting my head curiously and saw a strange look in her eye "You must kill Ed and Al" she said and I knew she was serious. I wish she wasn't though. "I'll call them so they can come down."

"Yes Izumi Sensei."

"Good. Be ready in three days. Three days only."

"Yes Izumi sensei."

She was about to leave and she stopped to look at me. "By the way, how is that... Thing doing? Has it been giving you any problems?"

"No it's fine." I grabbed onto my right shoulder and rubbed it. I knew what she was talking about, but why was she bring that up now?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Fighting for... Loyalty?!

Three days went by quickly and I couldn't imagine me fighting someone let alone kill someone. What was she planning, and why was she asking about my... I let the thought escape my mind. Though I had no idea what she was planning, I didn't like it. So instead of arguing with her I trained. Today I met the pupils of Izumi sensei and the same two people that saved me. How could I kill them? It goes against my code when I found out about alchemy. I have no choice though, or do I?

About three hours went by and I waited in the house. What will happen?

Edward's POV

While Al and I were doing our regular research over the philosopher stone as usual. Ren left about m5 days ago and i was pretty mad but happy she took my advice and got a teacher. As me and Al continued to read someone stopped us "Fullmetal someone wants to speak to you. We have them on the phone."

"The phone huh. Tell them we'll call them back."

"It's someone by the name of Izumi." Said the major and I stopped and looked at Al. If my hunch was right Ren found her teacher. And it was ours. "Ok ma'am I'll talk to her." I said and went out. Al followed me.

"Ed this is Izumi. I need you to come down and visit my new student. She would very much like to meet you."

"Yes teacher. We are going to take the earliest train out of here."

"Good." She said and hanged up on us. I was scared to go and even more scared of Ren. I don't know her alchemy but it can't be good.

Me and Al got the earliest train out of here and went to Rush Valley. I couldn't wrap my mind around why teacher wants me and Al to meet someone.

We got to Teacher's house and saw Teacher on the front porch with Ren by her side.

"Hello boys." Ren said with a smirk "Time to fight." She pulled out two daggers that turned into long swords. She looked like she was ready to kill. This wasn't like her and I knew that. Was this the same girl that I formed a crush over... WAIT A MINUTE I CAN'T DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE! But I can't stop them at all.

Ren's POV

Well, here I was face to face with Ed and Al. I wished I didn't have to do this. But I had no choice. Still I can't kill anyone. I just can't. Then I felt something inside of me, something that felt like it was taking over me.

"Well Ren get ready."

"Yes sensei." I said and charged at them. Ed and Al jumped and i went to Al. "Your mine Al!" I said and yelled at him and gave him a look with hatred. I knew this wasn't like me at all. Could it be that she is...no it can't be, not now! .Al gasped and blocked my swords. Ed tackled me and had his sword was out and began to fight me. I fought him with not much of my strength. I was teasing him and he knew it. He wanted more of my strength and I gave it to him. I cut his cheek just enough for it to bleed. I whipped my finger on the blood and pulled out my glove which had a mutation symbol on it. I whipped it on it and I was controlling Ed just by my hands and my mind.

Ed's POV

I was being controlled?! How could that happen?! I looked at Al and Al just gasped. I -well Ren made me- turn to Al and I charged at him.

"BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled at me. I spoke "I don't know. Ren's controlling me somehow!" I yelled back to him. I began to attack Al. How was she doing this. WAIT! The blood. She's can... O my god! She's can use a type of blood alchemy. My face grew worried and scared a bit.

"By the look on your face you found out my little secret. I specialize in blood alchemy, but I can do one more. Can you guess. Here's a clue. I am around you, a living thing, and can cause distraction, but I am also a thing of beauty."

Was this a riddle?! I don't have time for this. What is she planning? Even if she wanted to kill us she would have done it by now. Right?

"What's the alchemy Ren?" I asked. She smirked "Plant alchemy. I'm like your everyday puppet master. But I'm way more skilled." She said with hated and...fear in her voice. She really doesn't want to hurt us. "Ren you don't have to kill us."

"Shut up!" She yelled

"Izumi tell her!"

"Sorry Ed. In order for her to become my pupil she has to take you two out."

Ren's eyes were full or sorrow and hurt. She won't kill us. She isn't the type to kill. Darn it Teacher!

When I finished my thought I was being controlled again by Ren. This time I was dragged right in front if her. I was at her mercy. I was powerless and I showed it in my eyes. Ren read these emotions and she gasped and released me from her control. I still had my sword out and I was about to finish her but she flinched and looked scared "I can't attack you Ren. Nor can you attack me." I said softly and she looked at me and I hugged her. I couldn't kill her either.

Ren's POV

I felt Ed's warm embrace and I heard something being thrown. I broke Ed's grasp and put on my other glove and made a wall of vines. A knife was caught right before it hit us. I sighed in relief and looked at Ed. His face was mix with surprise and terror. I could understand what he was felling due to the fact that I feel it too. I loved my plant alchemy and it was powerful as well. I saw that Izumi threw the knife. I glared at her. She just smiled

"You are very loyal aren't you?"

"What are you talken about?"

"You wouldn't kill someone you knew. Let alone someone who saved you. That's why I had you fight these two." Izumi said gabbing the knife from the vine. I glared at her and was ready to do more alchemy. "What are you talking about?"

"You passed my test. I knew your family and knew that they were attacked by alchemists. So once I heard that Ed and his brother here was one -I'm not happy about that- it was a good opportunity to test your loyalty and friendship to these two. And you've passed."

I was a bit confused but something snapped "So you believed I would kill them because they were state alchemists and that I wanted revenge. Sure I do but now isn't the time and place. We are in the middle of war." I said and kept my guard up. I never let it down not even for a second. I kept looking at her and she just sighed "No need to be on your guard anymore. You have passed. Take it easy."

"One thing you need to know about me. I don't 'take it easy'. It's either do it hard or don't do it at all." I said proudly. Ed looked at me in shock and smiled the next second "Sensei you couldn't ask for a better student."

"She might be better than you."

"I don't doubt it one bit. Al come on we need to head back." Ed said but I could tell he didn't want to leave. I felt a rain drop and smiled "How about you two stay here till the rain lets up.

"Good idea Ren. Come on brother."

"Sure. Only tonight though." He said and tried to sound like he meant it. Izumi nod in approval. I smiled and we all walked to the house and walked inside where Sig was cooking "hello dear. We have guests I see." He said pointing at the two boys with the spoon. The two smiled and waved. I smiled and Ed looked at me and smiled. I smiled back warmly. His cheeks turned red but I thought it was my imagination and looked straight ahead of me.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Do I care for him?

We all sat around the table. I kept my head down. I don't remember the last time I had a meal that was actually cooked and also with other people eating with me. Normally it was fin for yourself and count on no one. Still it was nice to eat actual food that wasn't stolen and wasn't on the ground for a few days. I glanced up and people looked at me. I hardly touched my food and the others (well besides Al) were on their second plate. "Ren are you ok?" Ed asked staring at me with concerned eyes. I nodded "yea I'm fine; don't worry about me. It's that... It's my first time in a long time eating with other people." I said a bit embarrassed, but they looked at me as if it made much since. I guess it did because they went back to eating. I began to eat as well. This was good and warm and it tasted wonderful. Ed patted my head "looks like you took up my advice"

"Yes of course. It was a good idea."

"You couldn't have found a better teacher. Question though, how do you know Izumi sensei?"

"It's a long story." And what a story it was. I told them from when my father and brother left for war and served under mustang. Then to the point how my mother died when she found out about the death of my father and brother. Then that I left home and never returned and left for rush valley and Izumi found me and took care of me but that I left two days after she offered to train me, then how I met the Elric brothers and then how I was a musician on the streets. I looked at Ed and he seemed surprised about my story. I looked at Al and I could tell he was surprised. Izumi just smiled and finished eating. "Quite a story Ren. You must have had an adventure."

Ed's POV

After Ren's story I realized that her journey was a doozy. I also realized that she had the same faith as me and Al. Losing our parents. But something told me she was hiding something.

After dinner me and Al went to our room. I heard tinny patter of feet on the roof. I was curious and looked out the window and saw a shadow of a girl with a guitar pacing back and forth. I climbed to the roof, with help from Al of course, and saw Ren playing. I watched and smiled "how long have you played guitar?" I asked. She gasped when she noticed my presents and then relaxed. "Since I came to Izumi's house. Once I left I went to the streets there and learned from a few street musicians and Gypsies. Soon I taught myself." She said in her usual soft quiet voice. I smiled and walked closer to her. Then I grabbed her hand and sat on the edge of the house. I noticed I was a bit taller than her. I WAS ACTUALLY TALLER THAN SOMEONE! Wait... GREAT I CONFESSED TO MYSELF THAT IM A MIDGET SIZED PIPSQUEAK! I think Ren heard my thought and laughed. My face grew hot and I realized that I was blushing. I tried to hide my blush but Ren just smiled sweetly and warmly. Her bright blue eyes shined in the moon light. And her light brown hair; it shined under the moon and the stars. Wait. Am I falling for her!? I can't fall for her I just can't. Still she does look beautiful at night though.

Ren's POV

I smiled warmly at Ed and when I did I saw him blush a bit more but then I saw him observe me. What is he doing, is something wrong? "Ed is everything ok?" I asked. Ed only smiled and nod his head "Yea everything is fine. You just look so... Beautiful in the night." He confessed. I blinked and blushed. I tried to hide it but failed. Ed chuckled a bit and our faces inched closer and closer. Was I going to kiss Edward Elric?! Soon a big bang went off and it snapped both of us back to reality. I was the first to stand up and and Ed was close to follow suit. We went inside and Al was fighting this guy that seemed a bit...crazy?

"Well, well. Looks like I have more subjects." The man said. Ed guarded me and glared at the man. "Your not laying a finger on Ren. You'll have to go past me first."

"Aww is that your girlfriend. This became even more fun."

"Sh-she isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend!" Ed argued then went into action along with his brother. I looked around and saw Izumi lying on the ground injured. I ran to her side and checked her pulse. She was fine and was breathing. Sig was injured and thrown to the other side of the room. I ran to his side and check if he was alright. Luckily he was. Ed and Al still fought the man and he reminded me if someone. I gasped and remembered who he was. It was Envy. I has angry and made a mad dash for him. I punched him right in the jaw. He flew backwards and I ran after him. I clapped my hands together and dragged them on the ground. Big vines grew from the ground and attacked Envy. Some made contact but it wasn't much. I got mad and the vines grew more violent and quicken. Envy was fast, but the vines were sightly faster than him.

"Is this all you got kid?" He mocked.

"Look who's talken." I said back.

Ed's POV

I saw Ren landing hits on Envy. How did she know this guy? She seemed really mad at him and attacked him more.

Al gasped at Ren's speed and the violence by the huge vines. I was too. Ren pinned him and glared at him. "Your dead." She said coldly. I have never seen this side of Ren even though I just met her and been with her for a few weeks. This wasn't like her at all. Soon she about killed envy, but he got out and escaped. Ren stopped her rampage and got on her knees and cried. I watched her and felt the urge to comfort her and so I did. I put my hand on her shoulder and knelt by her. She had her face towards the ground and hid her face with her hair. I hugged her shoulders and she cried into my shoulder. "It's ok Ren. It's over." Then I looked down and saw her hand was...


	7. Chapter 6

Ch.6 the Automail secret

Ren's POV  
I followed Ed's eyes and it led to my arm. It showed the metal hand that I had. I gasped as if it was new, but I knew it wasn't. I looked at Edward and he looked at me in shock. I tried to speak but no words came out. Ed was trying to speak as well and the result was the same. Al was the first to talk "You have automail? What happened?"

"Guess Winry didn't tell you huh. When you met me I only had one hand. It was chopped off by a professor for science. He gave me money and food so that I could live. I almost died because of that man. I left and then found you guys. Winry made me a hand and I-I made a skin cover up so that it looked like a regular hand." My mind wondered to that day.

-Flashback-  
Ren walked into the house and she felt her hand bleed, but remembered that it was cut off. She ran to the bathroom and tried to stop the bleeding from showing. Winry came in and saw that her hand was missing. Ren's eyes were filled with pain "Please... Don't... Tell." Her plead must have worked because she took her to a workshop and told the boys to stay in the living room and that she'll be back soon.

The two went in and Ren had Winry sow up the wound and to give her a new hand. She agreed and the pain was unbearable. She heard Ed yell "Hey is everything ok?!"

"Just fine, Ren saw a rat a freaked out!" Winry had a good cover story and the two didn't ask what they were doing again. Once the pain was done Ren was sweating. "Thank you."

-End-

Ed interrupted my thought and said "What was this "science" for? Ed said putting air quotes by the word science. I thought about it and shook my head. "I don't remember. I was knocked out when he cut my hand. I'm sorry. I do remember him saying something about "taking it to father" whoever that is?" I said and the two looked at each other as if they were talking to each other with their minds. I looked at the two for a good period of time until I heard something. I sat up and Ed was already on his feet before I was. We ran to the house and it was in fire. Izumi and Sig were already out. I sighed in relief. I ran to them and Ed and Al were already working on putting out the fire. I made sure they were ok then helped them get farther away from the fire. "Izumi, Sig I need to get you two to a hospital. It will make me at ease if you do and so I know that you're alright."

"Of course Ren, but our car is kind of scorched as well."

"I will take you myself." I looked around and I saw a man in a wagon and I flagged him down "Excuse me. My friends here need to go to the hospital. Do you mind taking them?"

He looked at me as if I was an alien and was speaking in Spanish. 'A foreigner' I thought and began to speak it as well. I told him what I said, in Spanish, and he agreed. "Ahh Sí Sí."

"What did you tell him Ren?" Izumi asked, I smiled and said "That you guys were cooking and you burned your house down and that you need to get to the hospital. He said that he would gladly take you." I smiled and pulled out money from my pocket and showed to man. He shook his hands "no, no money." He said in English. I smiled and put the money back "thank you." I said and Izumi and Sig were on the wagon and headed on their way.

Back with the Elric brothers, I saw that they somewhat put out the fire. Just not much. I sighed and prayed "May the almighty watch over Sig and Izumi." I told myself. Ed looked at me and back at my hand. "I'm going to find that guy."

"What?"

"That guy that took your hand. I'm going to find him and teach him a lesson."

"Edward... Don't do anything rash. The guy is probably long gone. Besides I'm sure that I deserved my hand being gone."

"What do you mean?! You don't deserve that! He took your hand!"

"It was Punishment for me having alchemy. Let me show you something." I said and we walked to a grave yard. I walked to four certain ones and pointed them out. "These are people I killed in the past."

"Wh-what do you mean killed?"

"I was threatened. I let one person loose and my hand was chopped off. He put me on the streets. I guess I deserved it."

"But you said that it was used for science."

My face grew sad and full of grief. I looked at Ed. I saw Ed's face darken and looked at me in pure horror. I felt my heart die. I turned around and walked off. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." I said darkly and went on my way. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. This is why I can't get attached. They will just leave me anyway.


	8. Chapter 7

Ch.7 It Hurts...

I walked down the alleyway and came to my house. I can't believe I told them. I felt like I could trust them. Maybe I was wrong

-flashback-

"Hey where are you going?"

-end-

If I knew better he actually sounded concern. I can't believe I didn't catch it. Oh well I guess I can't turn back now. Maybe I should apologize for how I acted.

I headed off to their hotel room and climbed the side and entered their room. It rained once I got there and I set a note down saying that I was sorry. I left and I passed a house, a mansion really, and I was curious. I saw the sign and it read "Tucker". I thought for a moment and I remembered who Tucker was. He was called the "Sewing-Life Alchemist" and the best around.

I walked along and I heard a bang from inside. Like a pimple was being popped. I ran inside and saw a man with white hair, tan skin, and I saw behind the glasses that his eyes were as red as blood. He was Ishvalin. I smirked "Good to see you. I've heard of you. Your name's Scar right, or that's what I've heard."

"Are you a state alchemist?"

"Nope. I'm just someone who wants revenge over someone. Till then can my soul be at ease."

"I see. Good luck. And don't get in my way."

"Stay out of mine and I'll do just that." I watched him leave and looked over the body. I heard cars beginning to pull up and I made my leave. As I left the house flooded with state alchemists and other officers. I began to walk off and I felt sorry for the Elric brothers. I saw them go in from time to time into the house. I bet the thing he transmuted was his daughter. I hate being a blood alchemist. I can tell someone's blood like a predator looking for prey.

I left for the hotel that Ed was staying at and climbed the wall. It rained so it was hard to climb up. I managed anyway. Lightning went off and I saw Ed jolt out of bed. I opened the window and he shot his head in my direction "Hey," I began softly. "You ok there Ed?"

Ed's POV

I had a nightmare. After what Tucker did to Nina and Alexander I felt terrible. I couldn't think straight. After I woke to my nightmare I heard the window open. There stood on the window railing was Ren. The rain fell on her body and a flash of lightning went off. She looked like a ninja from the night. But this one planned to protect me, not kill me. "Hey," she began. "You ok there Ed?" Her voice was like silk like my mom. I nod but I hid my face in my auto-mail leg. "It hurts Ren."

"What hurts?"

"My heart, how can you take so much grief and yet feel nothing."

"I wasn't always like this. I had to grow up fast." I looked at her again and remembered that she was still outside. "Ren come on in. Your soak to the bone."

"Thanks Ed." She said and slipped, trying to come in. She tried grab onto the side but slipped. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in. We fell on the ground and I had her on top of me. "You ok Ren?"

"I'm fine Ed, but what about you?" Ren said getting up. I sat up and nod. "Yea I'm fine."

The two of us leaned on the bed and I saw that Ren was shivering. I stood up and grabbed a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. She looked at me with those bright blue eyes of hers. She smiled sweetly and I found myself smiling too. "So, what brings you here Ren?"

"I was checking on you seeing how you were holding out. I felt guilty on how we left things at the grave yard."

"You're not a killer Ren. I would know. When Izumi wanted you to take me and Al out. You hesitated when you tried to kill us. I don't think that you meant to kill those men. You're kinder then that."

"Thank you Edward. I'm glad you see me like that. I'm sorry for what happened today." Ren said softly. I nod and climbed back to bed. She folded the blanket and set it on the chair. She was about to open the window but I grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked at me in surprised. "What is it Ed?" She asked. I didn't say anything and pulled her into a warm embrace. She stiffened, but only for a second, then relaxed. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she hugs me back. I heard her hum a soft melody. Was she sing to me?

Ren's POV

I began to hum a lullaby that my mother singed to me. I unwrapped my arms around him and him down. Then I began to sing "Sleep my little boy, no crying-" I kept singing and he began to drift off to sleep, but still had a grip on my hand. I sat on the side of the bed and I still sang to him.

I reached to the end of the song and he was knocked out. I couldn't believe how this kid could sleep so soundly. I stood up, but I felt a tug and I was beside Ed... I WAS IN THE BED WITH EDWARD ELRIC! My mind went wild and I tried to break loose of his grip but failed. I couldn't do anything to get out of here. I sighed in defeat and just waited for him to move. I heard him coo and looked at him. He spoke "W-Winry..." I felt my heart drop. I had to get out of here. I saw him move and it bought me enough time to transmute a pillow to a stuffed cat. I don't know why a cat but oh well.

I walked out of the room and saw about three people crying on the floor. I gave them a confused look "What... Are... You idiots... Doing!?" My eyes twitched. And I glared at them.

"Well," Roy began. "We were going to have Fullmetal get someone for us. But we heard you in there and we heard you sing and it was so sweet that I cried. Heck even Hawkeye cried."

"No I didn't General!" Hawkeye protested but I saw that her face was still puffy. I shook my head and went on my way. I stopped "He isn't a weapon sir."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nor one of your dogs. He's only a kid giving all his might to find something that might save his brother."

Roy stiffened and I could tell he felt shocked with those words. I began to walk off again and left Central.


	9. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Going Home

Next morning I had to find my answers. I had to leave West city and get my answers. All of my family was killed. But why my mother? She wasn't even a alchemist. She was as healthy as can be. And she died by state alchemists killing her. I know the true reason. But there are still pieces of the puzzle still missing.

I left for the earliest train out of West city. I almost boarded the train when I head a faint yelling of my name. I must be imagining things. I got onto the train and took my seat. Not a lot of booths were crowed with people so I sat in an empty one and got comfortable. Then I heard my name being yelled again. This time it was clear as day. I looked out my window and saw Edward and Al. I was confused "What the-"

"Hey Ren! Where are you going!?"

"I have to meet someone. I'll be back in three weeks tops."

"What for?" Al chimed in. I smiled and sighed "Its important business that I need to take care of." My tone was serious yet happy. Ed shook his head but put a smile in his face. "Ok later Ren. Good luck."

"Bye Ren." Alphonse waved at me and I yelled "Hey! When I come back I'll have every answer that I need!" I saw Ed turn his head to me and was confused "What do you mean Ren?"

"All of my questions will be answered. Then I'll know what type of people my parents were. Not to mention my brother as well." I sounded so certain. Al chuckled and I knew he was happy. I looked at Ed and a smile was spread across his face. He grabbed my hand and clutched it tight. "Be safe Ren. Don't do anything reckless. And most of all call us if you need help." The things sounded more like commands then suggestion. But why did he care? "I'll be careful Ed don't worry." I smiled and the train whistle went off. I let go of Ed's hand and his grip was still on mine. His face looked like he was seeing a friend die right in front of him. The train began to move and his grip slowly released from mine. I smiled and sat back down watching the scenery.

Ed's POV

I watched Ren leave and I felt like my heart my have split just a bit. Why do I have feelings for her? I barely know her. And yet I still long for her. Maybe it's nothing. Yea that's it. I still like Winry. But still three weeks huh. That's how long she'll be gone. Maybe I'll forget her.

I looked back at my brother and smiled. "Come on Al. We should leave."

"Brother you held her hand for a while. Do you like her or something?"

"What! Her! No way I would like her. She's only a friend."

"You were familiar with her when she was crying when she fought Envy."

"Your imagining things Al. But that reminds me. How did she know Envy in the first place? She was mad at him and almost killed him." My voice was full on confusion. Al even thought about it as well. I guess it is weird. I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I walked out of the station. Maybe it was nothing.

Ren's POV

It's been three hours and I began to get fidgety. Then I heard a door open. A little girl was behind it and smiled at me. "Hi."

"Howdy." I gulped and I realized my country twang was back. The girl just smiled. Her hair was black and was in pig tails and braided. Then I saw what looked like a panda. I was confused but ignored my own confusion. "Your Ren right?"

"How do you know me?"

"Your parents were big news. I met your brother before."

"News flash kido their dead."

"Weird. I saw your brother not too long ago. Riki right?"

"Yea that's right."

"He had a message. He said that if you want answers to go to the house in the Ishval."

"Thanks kid. You never told me your name."

"Oh. My name is May Chang. And this is my panda, Show Main." She lifted the little panda. I smiled at it warmly. It blushed and extended his arms to me. I pet it and smiled. "Your so cute. Not to mention the owner"

"Aww aren't you sweet." She smiled and sat in a seat across from me. We talked about Alchahistory and other topics. She knew a lot for one so young. People shouldn't know this type of alchemy at this age. But then again I too learned alchemy around her age.

She dozed off and I felt tiered as well. I felt sleep creeping up on me and soon took over me.

I dreamed of running in a forest. I smiled and laughed. I ran along Ed's side. But something caught my eye. I stopped and Ed stopped to look at me. Everything went dark and I saw a shadow. It whispered coldly "You don't have the guts to know what happened to our parents Ren. You won't take it."

"Hey shut up!" I yelled and it began to attack me. I fought it off with a sword. It used alchemy and I was losing. "Who are you?!"

"I am your brother."

I was in shock and he pinned me to the ground. His hand clapped together and the shadow was relieved. It was Edward!? His auto-mail arm turned to a sword and he had a evil smirk "humph and you thought I actually cared. Give up."  
"Never"  
"Suit yourself." He was going to kill me. His arm dashed down.

I jolted up clutching my heart. I breathed heavily and I saw I was at the station. I saw that May was still there. I woke her up "Hey May we're at the station."

"Huh. Oh this isn't my stop. Don't worry about me."

"Okay May. Nice meeting you." I said and walked out. I held my suitcase close and scanned the crowed.

-flash back-

Ren was on the phone calling someone. "Hey Venny. I'm coming to Slums... Yes send Paul to come and pick me up... Ok thank you good bye."

-end of flash back-

I saw a tall tan man with slick black hair and dark green eyes. I ran to the man knowing that it was Paul. I smiled "Paul. It's great to see you."

"By golly Ren you've grown. What made you come back?"

"Answers about my family."

"Who's this?" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see May. Wait... WHY WAS MAY OFF THE TRAIN!? "May what are you doing?! Your going to miss the train!"

"I changed my mind. You seem fun. Please Ren." She gave me little puppy dog eyes. So did the panda. I sighed "Fine. Paul this is May. May this is Paul. He's a friend of my father and grandfather and he's half Ishvalen."

"Nice to meet you miss May."

"Good to meet you too."

We went to the car and got into it and drove off. The roads here were bumpy and curvy. May and the panda started and sway in every which direction. I stayed still and watched the scenery. Old memories flowed back. "That's where I practiced my alchemy when I was young." I said pointing at a patch of land that was totally destroyed. May nod then looked at me "Did you cause that?"

"Not all of it. My brother trained me. I love my brother he was alway there for me when I was younger." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. May whipped it from my face and I just smiled "Sorry May."

"It's okay Ren." Her smile was reassuring. I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of Ed. What was strange was the dream I had. He was about to kill me. Maybe it was nothing. But it bothered me and I couldn't shake that dream. May must have noticed my state I was in and asked "You ok Ren?"

"Huh yea I'm fine. Just thinking."

"We're almost there Ren, May. Hey Ren, Venny has been asking when you would show your face again. The girls missed you too." Paul went on about how everyone milled me and were happy to hear that I was visiting. I was happy to hear that I was missed so much. I couldn't wait to see them.

Once I was home I opened the door and held it open for May. She got out and I closed it and felt four arms hug me. "Who's hugging me?" I said in a joking matter. I heard giggles and turn to see the twins, Darcy and Wendy. They smiled "Welcome back Ren!" The two said in unison. They were much younger than I was. They began to talk to May who they found interesting. I walked to the house and was hugged by a short plumb woman with golden hair and cloudy gray eyes. I smiled "Georgia good to see you."

"Ren. Oh it's always good to see you. I made your favorite tonight."

"Great I'm famished." I walked in and saw four other people. It was my cousins Micky and Harry. And the other two was Venny and Suki, the mother to the twins. I smiled and they came and hugged me. I smiled and Georgia rand the dinner bell and everyone came in.

We ate and talked. I caught up with many of them. Micky spoke "Ren what are you doing now a days."

"Musician. A street performer really. It's good pay. Landed a few gigs and made my living. Since my father and brother was from the military I got mother and I got checks. When the attack happened she hid me and gave me the checks. I haven't even used them yet." The room went silent. I knew I struck a nerve when I mentioned the attack. I quickly changed the subject "This is delicious Georgia. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while."

"Thank you." Once the tension was relieved I helped wash the dishes and went to set the girls to bed. They had me song them to sleep. I did and they went to sleep and I left quietly. I smiled and I went to the living room where the adults talked. Georgia handed me a cup of tea and May was with them as well. Venny looked at me with his intense look and spoke "Where are you going to find the information?"

"In Ishval. There's a house that my family lived in. Going there might answer some of my questions. If it isn't burned down or something."

"Do you know where it is exactly?" Suki asked. I shook my head and Micky was next to speak "Well that seems useless if you don't know where it is in the desert."

"I'm going to ask around. Some people travel around the land. Some maybe Ishvalen and could tell me." I spoke with confidence. Harry sighed "Well if not then you'll have to check the Desert yourself. That may take days."

"Yes I considered that too. Of course I'll be able to find it sooner or later. I know someone that was supposed to live there." I pulled a photo out of my pocket and showed Venny. The others gathered around and studied the picture. May gasped "I might know him."

"Really May. You know him."

"Yea. I can't remember the name thought. Sorry Ren."

"It's ok May. We'll leave in three days tops. That should give us enough time to kick back and relax."

"Of course Ren. I think that's a good idea." She smiled and I smiled along with her. I yawned and stretched "I should get some rest. Goodnight."

Everyone wished me goodnight and I headed upstairs and went to my bedroom. I took a shower, changed, and brushed my teeth. I feel asleep as soon as my head made contact. I had another nightmare about Ed and he almost killed me. In one he said sorry and looked like he was being forced and was hurting. I couldn't help but wake up and groan from every nightmare. I walked outside and took in the fresh air. I felt the warm wind blow and the smell of cherry trees and pine trees muffled my sense of smell. I hummed and tapped my fingers on the wooded balcony. 'Why do I keep having these dreams? I can't shake the feeling that they must have been signs, but to what I wonder?' My thoughts went on and on and I began to get sleepy again. My mind still raced and even when I fell asleep my mind wouldn't rest. Too many things happened today.

The sun peeked into my room and taunted me that it was time to get up. I refused the warning of the sun and was awakened by two little energetic girls bouncing up and down on my bed. "Get up get up!" They yelled and I started to ask myself why I never get up when the sun tells me. "Okay girls I'm up. Now leave so I can get ready for the day."

The two smiled and left. I sighed knowing that if I fall asleep again that it wouldn't be the twins waking me up.

I took a shower and got dressed. I had on a dark green and black camo shirt and shorts with hiking boots on. I pulled my hair up to a ponytail and walked out. As I did I smelled biscuits, sausage, and gravy. The smell was heavenly. I wished Ed had- wait no I don't forget about him already. He likes Winry not me. I'm not going to think about him.

I went outside after eating and began to train with May. I was a bit rusty, but I was okay. We did this for hours on end and the twins wanted to be taught. We taught them some fighting techniques and other stuff. The two were quick learners and practiced on one another. May and I watched the two and smiled.

I went to a little field, just a little ways up the road, and began to relax. "Hm I don't remember the last time I did this. It's been too long." I talked to myself and then just when I was about to doze off a voice called my name "Ren... come here." I looked around and no one was seen. But I felt a presents from someone, but who?

"Who is it? Show yourself!"

"Ren...come here."

"Come where!?"

"Here." Just then I saw a dark figure at the far end of the field where the desert met the grass. I began to follow it. I know it's a bad idea but I was curious. What was this thing? I began to pick up speed, it quickened as well. Where ever it was taking me? I hope it won't be to meet to my end. I can't shake the feeling that I should just turn and run away, but I can't stop. It's like I'm possessed or something.

I follow it to a house in the middle of a burt down town. I walked inside and saw picture after picture on the ground. "What is this place?"

"Our home." A voice so familiar echoed through the room. I searched for the person and saw my brother sitting in a chair with a book. "Br-Brother."

"Come to this house. And I'll explain everything. Starting with our parents."

"But brother-"

"Hurry I don't have much time!"

He stood up and walked to me. He had a warm smile on his face and his hand touched my cheek. It was warm. He kissed me on the lips and everything went black.

I woke up to the field I was in. Was I asleep? What did my brother want? Oh right to meet him in an old shack. He said it was our house. I don't believe him. It must be a trap. Maybe I should tell May, no, bad idea, I don't need her to be put in danger.

-flashback-

"Be safe Ren. Don't do anything reckless. And most of all call us if you need help."

-end-

'Ed did say if I needed help to just call. I couldn't do that to him. He has his own problems.' I pushed the thought to the secret vault in my mind that was forbidden. I don't need anyone's help. Not now at least.

I walked to the house and Georgia was already starting on dinner. I smiled and took an apple "Hiya Georgia."

"Ren what have I told you about eating food before dinner."

"That it will ruin my appetite. Don't worry I always eat my food." I smiled and she returned it. "Hey Georgia?"

"Yes Ren"

"I'm going to leave a bit earlier."

"How much earlier?"

"Tonight." Once I said that Georgia just stopped and almost dropped the ladle into the soup. She looked at me as if I just told her that I was dying. "Why tonight?"

"It's a secret that I cannot say. Let's just say that it's important for me to leave early. I'm taking May with me."

"Be careful. I'll make you some lunch for the journey."

"Thank you." I bowed in respect and left the room. I went to my bedroom and packed my things. I remembered that Ishval was south east of Resembool. If my memory served me right then Winry lives there with her grandmother and so did Ed and Al.

As I got everything packed I went down stairs and everyone looked sad. I knew why, because I was leaving so early. "Why can't you stay Ren?" Wendy asked. Darcy nod and wanted an answer too. "Well let's just say that the sooner I know about my parents the sooner I can relax. It's difficult to explain. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. It won't be long." I kissed their heads and smiled at them. I said my goodbyes to the others and made my leave. Georgia packed me and May a big lunch. We grabbed horses and a wagon and road off.

It took three days to get to Resembool. We decided to rest, so I went to Ms. Rockbell's house. As I approached there May said she would meet me at Ishval and that she needed to check something. We said our goodbyes and went in different directions.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Behind the Eyes Lies the Truth

I made it to the Rockbell's house and heard screaming. I got out and dashed inside "Winry, ! Is everything ok!?" I saw Ed lay on the floor and pratically looked dead. Winry held a wrench with blood on it, which I think was Ed's blood. "What happened here?" I asked and Winry growled "This idiot broke his arm for the hundredth time this month!"

"I can see why your mad miss Winry."

"Hey don't take her side. She tried to kill me!" Ed ranted and all I did was look at him. I saw a tall man behind them with Al in a box. Now I was curious. "Why is Al in a box, and who's the giant with the muscles?"

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong the Iron Fist Alchemist."

"Good to meet you Mr. Armstrong. Now about Al. What happened to you?"

"I was shredded to pieces."

"Well that narrows it down." I sighed and looked at Pinako with a warm smile. "Ms. Rockbell will it be any trouble if I stay for just one night."

"That's fine. Just where are you going anyway?"

"Ishval. That's my destination. It's a few miles South east of here. But it will be nightfall before I even get to the boarder."

"I see. You have a long journey don't you. You can take the next room next to Ed and Al's room."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother. Winry, how about you take Ren's things to her room okay dear."

"Ok grandma. Come on Ren this way." Winry gathered my belongings and went upstairs. I followed and entered a little room. I smiled at Winry "Thank you Winry. I'll be going to bed soon. Long journey."

"Come on relax for a while. Like you said it's only a few miles south east from here."

"I don't know Winry. I'm a fidgety person when it comes to staying too long in one place."

"Your just like Ed. Well mostly in the personality department. I don't know if you blow up when people call you short."

"Unlike Ed I don't get mad. I just smile and beat the crud out of them. I don't let my emotions take the best of me." I smiled at Winry and took my Pjs out of the bag and went out the room. "Where's the bathroom I need to take a bath if that's alright?"

"Down the hall and make a left at the second door."

"Thanks Winry." I bowed and left. I followed the directions Winry gave me. I walked to the door and it was closed. I knocked and I didn't hear anything. So I just opened the door and walked in.

Ed's POV

I broke my arm, again, and I came back to Resembool to have Winry fix it up and found myself reunited with Ren. The one girl that I wanted to forget. But what was she doing here? She said she was going to Ishval, but the place was abandoned and destroyed in the war. I need to clear my head.

I went to my room and looked at a couple of books. I need to learn more about alchemy. Reading these books help me relax, but for some reason I just couldn't relax. Knowing that Ren's here is putting me on edge.

I went to the bathroom and just walked in. As I did I saw Ren wrapped around in a towel and we just stared at each other like a deer in headlights. Ren clutched her fist an yelled "HEY EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!? GET OUT!" She seemed angry so I ran and slammed the door. "What the heck!? How was I supposed to know Ren was in there. Darn it. Okay Ed forget it. It was only an accident. Anyone could have walked in there." I got up and walked outside to get some fresh air.

Ren's POV

After Ed walked in on me I felt my face get hot. Great now I'm both embarrassed and humiliated. Does he know how to knock? Well supposedly not after that little scene.

I got dressed and didn't think about drying my hair. I walked out and went down stairs. "Ms. Rockbell-

"Please, call me Pinako, or Granny if that suits your fancy."

"I'm sorry Pinako."

"Good. Now what did you want dear?"

"Is there anything you need me to do to help with supper."

"Yes. Could you stir the soup."

"Of course." I bowed slightly and went to stir the stew. I smiled as I did and hummed a small song. I began to tap my fingers on my leg to keep the beat.

•••••

Everyone sat around a table and ate. I talked to Armstrong about his experience in war. He went on and on about it and kept on mentioning that I looked familiar and that he couldn't put his finger on it. I shrugged and washed my dish and tried to avoid eye contact with Ed. It was weird that he came here the same day I showed up. It must just be a fluke. Yea a fluke that's all.

As I head up stairs I felt a hand grab my hand. The next thing I knew i was being pulled down the hall and up onto the roof. Then I noticed that it was Ed. "What the heck Ed? Is something wrong?"

"Why are you here?"

"Easy, I just needed a place to stay for the night. Im leaving first thing in the morning. Why is it any concern to you?" I bit my tongue at the last sentence. "Ed I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok I understand. You're a loner and people don't really care much of what you do. I should be sorry for prying." He looked sad and his voice sounded hurt. Something was wrong. I could tell. "Ed your not yourself. What happened to you?"

"Scar attacked me and my brother. He was about to kill me. I was close to death." His voice grew dark. My face grew sad and my eyes looked at where his arm should be. "I'm sorry Ed."

"Don't be. I was being stupid."

"I can't argue with that. But still your alive." I smiled cheerfully. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised by this action and hugged back. I felt him clutch onto my shirt. "Ren I've missed you. Since you left I tried to forget you. I couldn't help but to think that you were in danger."

"Ed, you never worry about a lot of people except for Al. Don't you like Winry?"

"Well...yea I like Winry, but something about you I just can't get over." His eyes were full of warmth. I blushed and felt my heart beat faster every second.

Ed's POV

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. When Al asked what you were doing I told him that I didn't know, and that i wished i did." My voice was shaky and I didn't know why. It's like all of my problems melt and I open up more to Ren. She's the type of person that you can just walk up to and just spill everything and she won't judge you. Her eyes are so kind. I felt my hand ungrasp the shirt and let go slowly of Ren. I wanted her to just pull me back to the embrace, but she didn't.

We sat on the roof talking and hours seemed like minutes. "Ren. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away."

"Why are you so strong about finding someone that is already dead. Especially if it could be a trap." I knew it was somewhat harsh, but I wanted to find out what she was doing. Her face grew dark and sad. I felt my heart break. "I-I didn't mean to make you sad or upset."

"No it's ok. I made it this far without having people not ask me what I was doing beside my cousins. Speaking of family I have never seen my mom's side of the family, only my father's. Weird, they say that they're all dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine. Now about my journey. I need to know more about my family history. I was left in the dark for too long. Now it's time I got some answers." She sounded so determined. She looked at me with eyes full of warmth and determination. But behind them lies a dark secret. But why? I wanted to ask her, but kept my mouth shut. She looked at me with those same warm eyes. She kissed my forehead and stood up. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight Edward."

"O-okay Ren. Goodnight." I didn't want her to leave, but I won't force her to stay. I reached for her and touched her smooth skin. "Please," I thought "Please turn around so I can see you. Tell me that you want to stay here with me." She didn't and my heart felt as if it stopped. I watched her go back into the house and stayed for a while longer.


End file.
